


Not again

by NinaEevee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaEevee/pseuds/NinaEevee
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 83"Not him, she thinks. Not again."





	

With the battle done, the first thing that crosses Vex’s mind is to check on her brother. The battle had been chaotic and it was a large cave, she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes on him and wasn’t sure of his current situation. She calls his name on the earring, and he replies quickly, his voice tired. It eases her anxiety, but she still doesn’t let herself relax.

She calls for Percy next, hopeful. There’s no response. She waits, and still, there’s only silence. She hears Keyleth calling as well and the panic begins to set it. What she feels is akin to the feeling of a sudden fall from a very  high height, her stomach twisting and turning. She repeats his name over and over again, her voice mingling with Keyleth’s as the tears well up in her eyes.

 _Not again_ , she thinks. _Not him_.

The ranger races to where she’d last seen him, clinging to the last bits of hope she has as she rounds the corner, only to see her worst nightmare unfolding in front of her. She doesn’t want to look, the scene before her too gruesome for her stomach to handle, but at the same time, she can’t stop staring as Kerrek numbly tries, in vain, to put Percy’s guts back inside him. She doesn’t know how she doesn’t throw up immediately.

“No,” Vex sobs in disbelief, dropping to her knees beside the white-haired man.

She pushes Kerrek away without effort, no doubt due to his state of shock, and cradles Percy’s body in her arms, the tears running down her face freely.

Once again, she holds the lifeless, broken body of the love of her life in her arms. This time, it’s so much worst.

 “Help him!” she cries, her fingernails digging in the fabric of his bloody clothes. “Pike!”

The gnome answers her call, but she barely even notices it. It’s as if she’s tuned off the rest of the world, as if she’s living in this little bubble consisting of her and Percy’s mutilated corpse, and nothing else matters. She doesn’t notice the yellow glow from Pike’s magic, nor does she notice when the wounds in his body start to heal. But she does notice when he gasps and his eyes open.

She doubts she’d ever felt this relieved in her entire life.

Vex covers his face in kisses and tears, and he smiles. “This is nice,” he says, weakly.

“Welcome back, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dialog here was written from memory, so sorry if I messed something up!


End file.
